NightMist
by spiritwolf3
Summary: 'Life is a struggle...doesn't mean we can't get through it. Sometimes... forgetting is the best thing to do... letting go though hard and painful...is sometimes the best option' -Oscar
1. The Dawn Of A New Alpha

A cold wind blew around a gigantic mountain surrounded by many pine trees which cackled as they swayed. Loud howling came as visions of fur past in a blur. A mad scramble to reach the bottom chamber in a huge cave that rested on the mountain's shoulders. A loud bark caused them all to halt and there stood a pack of large majestic wolves. They were known as the Night-Mist pack the most powerful and oldest wolf pack in the world. Their history dates back thousands of years to the first wolf Alowana who is known among the wolves as a goddess. A large white wolf lay on a rock looked up and smiled.'' Clarissa! Let us see the new born pup!'' one of the mothers cried. Clarissa was the Alpha female of the pack and she was quite a sight too. Her fur was soft and silky and almost pure white with no marks or stains. Her large amber eyes seemed calm and proud as she turned to a small puff of fur behind her. Something stirred as a small pup stumbled out. Its fur was a black and white so it is assumed it was a few months old at the time. Its fur however was not smooth or soft, it was quite rough and mattered. A small tuft of fur fell on its head and it pushed it out of the way to reveal dark red eyes which seemed to scare some of the younger pups who hid behind their mothers. It barked sharply and shook its head.' Her name is Cyra!'' her mother announced proudly. A load of the female wolves cooed and complimented the small pup who stood there confused and not sure what was going on! Then suddenly two small pups jumped from the crowd and ran up to her.' Wow mother! She seems quite puzzled!'' the female one cried out. The boy scoffed and sniffed her also inspecting her. They were both twin pups and looked alot alike! The girl had bright red fur with orange marks all over and her underbelly was white. The male was the same except the only difference between them was that the boy had a fringe which had a tint of yellow on it. ''She sure looks weird and stupid!'' the male laughed causing the others to gasp.' FLAME!'' boomed a voice causing them all to freeze...

A large grey wolf with brown markings as if they were splattered upon him growled deeply. Clarissa rolled her eyes.'' Oscar…honey there only pups for the love of Alowana!'' she sighed. Oscar's cold green eyes shifted onto they young wolf.' Clarissa they have no right to say that about our new little one!'' he growled at her but she gave him an annoyed look and he rolled his eyes and turned. '' Sorry miss...'' Flame sighed, his ears going down once again. ''It's all right...'' she said looking at Oscar clearly annoyed.' But...'' he sighed but knew not to cross her any further.'' Hey...what's going on?'' a quiet timid voice cried. A young wolf carefully padded out. He had light orange fur but his underbelly was white. His paws looked dirty grey and his muzzle was painted grey too. He stared at the small pup and looked at Clarissa weirdly.' 'Mother... Who is that?'' he questioned her.'' Your new sister... Sebastian.'' His mother softly replied licking the pups head. ''She's my sister..?'' he asked his lime green eyes burning with jealousy. ''S-She's lovely...'' he lied to his parents. He knew that she would get all the attention but worse still she could become a threat to him being alpha!


	2. RUN!

As light snow fell outside the pack were getting ready to hunt. Oscar was watching the snow fall when a older looking wolf came up to was taller and stronger looking then Oscar but he didn't have the intelligence of which Oscar had light brown fur with black smudges all over it. The fur was a mixture of brown and black.''Hey Brother we need to set off soon..'' the wolf stated looking at him.''I know Isaac..go gather the hunters and meet me at the Great Forest..'' he said running off and Isaac nodded starting to walk to a large group of mean strong looking wolves.''Alright! Derian you will cover the south side Oscar's orders!'' he said to a bulky black wolf with lighter patches of black all over. '' Makari you will cover west..'' he said to a weaker looking wolf who had light yellow cream fur who nodded.''And I will cover North and Oscar East we clear?'' he barked quickly and they all grunted in agreement. They all ran off in a flash and faded into the distance. Flame watched as they ran off.''I wish I could join them..Flare..do you think I'll be a Hunter wolf when I grow up?'' he said to his sister sadly. Flare lifted her head and shrugged ''I dunno brother you need to prove you're worthy of becoming one father says!'' she stated sniffing a rock. Flame sighed softly walking around the cavern. It was pretty boring cause nothing ever happened here just the same thing day in day out. A little bark was heard and Cyra climbed out of the Bottom Chamber and quickly ran up to them.''Hello guys! Oh..is Flame sulking again?'' She said in a tone which didn't seemed suprised. Flame scoffed ''I am not sulking! Just worried I won't be a hunter when I grow up!'' he chuckled ''Sure Flame sure!'' she said rolling her eyes. Cyra padded around staring at the high ceiling and all the adult wolves walking around chatting or sleeping. ''Man..should we go outside?'' Cyra asked looking at them both. ''Alright but mother says not too far!'' Flame laughed running out. Two other wolf pups sat outisde talking the same age as them. One was a girl quite small with creamy light fur not white just close. Her eyes were large and pink as they glistend in the weak sunlight. The other was a boy he was sturdy looking his fur a dirty grey and it was quite thick. His eyes were as black as stone which made others feel uneasy when he looked them deep in the eyes. ''Oi! Hey Chloe, Hey Buck!'' Flare cried happily running up to them. Chloe turned and beamed warmly.''Hey Flare! Flame, Cyra!'' she giggled wagging her tail. Buck looked at them coldly and turned away. ''Same old Buck, never the kind of wolf who talks!'' Flame laughed causing Buck to growl silently. Sebastion wandered out looking at them quietly. Flare turned and smiled at him. ''Hey buddy! Want to come we are going exploring!'' she asked excitedly. Sebastions ears went down nervously ''Alright..'' he answered softly causing Flare to squeal in happiness. The group ran down a snowy path when Chloe stopped and looked at the ground. ''Whats up Chloe?'' Buck asked walking up to her. ''Have you ever wondered what this stuff is?'' she said kicking the snow. ''Dunno? But it comes at a certain time every year but we wolves don't have a clue what it is!'' he said sniffing it. ''But its real cold!'' he said shaking his head causing the others to laugh. They all came to a strange area surronded by bushes and trees it was quite a dense place and it felt unsafe. ''Hey guys..this place seems eerie and I don't like it..'' Cyra said nervously. Flame looked around sniffing the air. A loud click got their attention as they quickly looked over to a bush. They noticed a pair of eyes staring at them.''A two-legged monster run for it!'' Sebastion cried and they all ran in different directions. Cyra panted as she ran through the forest when a bang reached her ears and something land in front of her causing snow to fly everywhere. She yelped in shock falling back. A golden arrow thing lay in front of her as she touched it with her paw. A shout in some strange language boomed from behind her as she ran again continued by a series of bangs. She cried out for help but her desprate pleads for help were droned out but the different sets of noise around her. Cyra then hit into something hard. A young two-legger looked at her back. He looked around five in human years as he blinked in awe at the small pup. Cyra barked in shock running off in direction of the cave. The boy cocked his head watching the pup get away. He had short curly dirty blonde hair, freckles all over his face, his clothes were ragged and cheap looking and he had bright blue eyes. Cyra then ran into the cave to be met by her friends. ''We..never...go..out..that..far again!'' Sebastion said trying to catch his breath and the others agreed in silence none of them objected cause they felt they should stay close to the cave to avoid that near death experiance again.


	3. Caved

After that day the small wolves decided NOT to tell their parents.' Why though? We need to tell my Father there's those monsters out there! Many hunters could be in danger of being killed if they go out!'' Cyra stated. Flame turned ''We could get in trouble for being so far from the cave and besides! The monsters probably won't come back!'' Flame said carelessly. Sebastian stayed out of this sitting in the corner guilty. ''Guys let's just agree not to tell them...'' Chloe sighed looking at them both. Cyra opened her mouth to object but decided not to. ''Guess so...'' she mumbled silently to herself. ''Cyra, Sebastian bedtime!' cried the pups mother. They both looked over and sighed walking up. Sebastian lay at the other side of the room not saying anything and went to sleep. Cyra cuddled up against her mother and looked at her with tired eyes. ''Mother...is it possible two-leggers might be in Alowana's woods?'' she asked. Clarissa smiled and licked her head. ''No...Alowana wouldn't allow it...'' she said softly. ''Mother tell me the story of Alowana again!'' Cyra begged smiling at her. ''Me too!'' cried Sebastian running up and cuddling into Clarissa. Their mother chuckled ''Of course little ones!'' she cooed looking at them their eyes eager and awake. ''Long time ago the world was in ruins...no creature wandered the deserts...the forests...the oceans...it was told to be so quiet that when waves wash against the shore of a beach it could be heard on miles end! Then one day...a strange creature came...it was a lovely white wolf the first creature to ever walk the earth...it's eyes glowing purple and balls of glowing blue floated around it..Lovely pink outlined its body it was quite a sight! It knew its purpose was to start a pack of wolves...then...she became blessed with many pups, then other wolves not related to her in anyway appeared in other parts of the world. Then Night-Mist was born! Alowana was the first Alpha in our pack...we are lucky to have such a history...she was a kind-hearted soul and defended her pack bravely...she then came to her last day when the skies took her away to look after her pups and other wolves in the world..Alowana the first wolf to live...'' she finished both her children were nearly asleep.' I'll show you the Sacred Cave soon...'' she whispered to them and then Cyra and Sebastian fell asleep into their dreamland.

The next day a crazy snowstorm hit and everyone was forced to stay in the cave at all times. Cyra wandered around the cave bored out of her mind. ''Flare! There's nothing to do!'' Cyra sighed sitting next to her. ''I know...stupid weather!'' she growled. As time went on the snow was still falling hard as they walked around. Oscar was pacing nervously ''We pray to Alowana that this weather stops, we need food!'' he growled to Isaac. ''Brother don't worry all will be fine!'' he said turning to Oscar. A loud yelp grabbed their attention. ''Owch Flare! Why did you run into me? Cried Flame. ''Well Brother I should ask you why you ran into me!'' she shouted at him. ''Oh my! Children ye need to watch where you're going!'' scolded a golden furred wolf. ''Sorry Mother...'' they both said looking at the ground sadly. Buck lay on a rock sleeping silently when he opened his eyes lifting his head.' What the hell did you two do this time!'' he barked at them. Chloe rolled her eyes sitting down clawing the ground. Cyra was staring at the strange cave drawings on the walls. It portrayed of wolf-like creatures facing a big black shadow that again was another wolf. Its eyes were bright white and that wolf was facing a white wolf with pink outlines behind her were other wolves.'' That the big war of Darkness...when Alowana battled the great demon wolf Sarko...he lost but swore revenge on Alowana's anchestors...'' Buck said walking up to her. ''Yeah but we don't know who in this family her direct grand pup...is'' she sighed staring at it. Buck nodded in agreement looking at the wall too.

''Humph...we found wolf tracks...but they seem like fully matured wolves...not pups!'' a man said gruffly he had stubble and had short hair he was wearing overalls with a green shirt. He was holding a gun in his hand and he looked up to a man in a fur coat, he was bald and was quite short. ''Well Riley said he saw a small pup! Didn't you m'boy!'' he smirked looking at a boy who was only about five. He was scratching his head and smiling sheepishly. The weak sun shone into his bright blue eyes causing him to squint. He ran his fingers through his short curly dirty blonde hair. His facial features was petite with a lot of freckles and very pale skin making the freckles barely visible. ''Aye Riley you sure?'' the other man asked. ''Y-Yes sir...'' Riley replied awkwardly looking at him. ''Well you're going to be a great wolf hunter when you grow up!'' he stated happily smiling at the boy.


	4. Moving Out

''ATTENTION!'' roared a voice and all heads turned in that direction. Oscar stood at the top of the cave his green eyes locked on all the wolves below him. ''It has come to my attention that we have run low on prey...'' he drawled slowly. ''So effective immediately the whole pack must move out to search for food!'' he shouted to them. A gasp and low murmurs went through the crowd. ''Oscar there must be another way! We have newborn pups who cannot even walk yet!'' cried one of the mothers. Angry barks and growls sounded in agreement. ''No! We have no choice this weather will turn this cave into our final resting place if we don't do something!'' he growled at the wolf. Cyra lowered her ears and stood up. She was much taller and nearly reached the height of her mother. ''Father please reconsider! We could be killed if we go out...'' she protested. Oscar glared at her and jumped down ''This is my pack, Cyra and you are at the lower rank you do what I tell you!'' he roared at her causing the walls to shake. He clawed her face and Cyra fell to the ground as blood trickled down her black and white fur. Jaila a new member who had recently joined ran up to Cyra, her fur was all grey with white patches here and there and her eyes were a brilliant orange. ''Cyra...'' Jaila started but Kyra gave her a look saying she didn't want to say anymore. That night was tense and quiet as many wolves walked around staring at the walls as if they would never see this place again. Cyra decided to go out and face the cold to think. As the icy winds nipped at her ears she sat near a frozen pond. The world around her was grey and nothing seemed visible. Then movement caught her attention. She slowly walked over and squinted her eyes to see. ''Ah it was nothing...probably Alowana has given up on us...'' she sighed turning away. Then suddenly she heard a low click which she paused and stood very still. The cold winds blew around her as she strained to hear. Soft footsteps crunched in the snow as something was coming closer. All seemed calm when the footsteps stopped. It then was an eerie silence, Cyra wasn't sure to either run or stand her ground. Then a loud bang as something flew next to her paw. Cyra yelped jumping back. It was that thing again! That small golden arrow she had seen when she was a pup! She looked over to where the source of the arrow had come from to which there stood a tall boy holding a rifle in his hands. He stared at the wolf with scared eyes as the wolf stared back. It was the same boy she had encountered on that day! Cyra glared at him silently and they both stood still. ''Look...I need to kill you even if you don't understand this...' he said in a soothing voice which seemed to calm the wolf. He sighed slowly taking out another bullet which the wolf growled at him annoyed. ''Hey please it's not like I want to!'' he shouted taking the rifle and aiming, his arms shaking nervously. The wolf grunted and took off.' No w-wait!'' he groaned running after it. ''This wolf was fast...'' he mumbled chasing it through the icy blindness. Cyra was ahead running when she saw cave.' Home...'' she thought running into it. But this however looked nothing like home. The walls had swirling designs which glowed in the dark. A huge pool of strange glowing purple water could be seen a bit. The boy ran in and gasped in amazement at the different colours and glows. ''This is the Sacred Cave I found it on my own!'' Cyra squealed and the boy looked at her terrified. ''Y-You can talk!'' he said falling back confused. The wolf turned and growled.' You need to serve a punishment for trying to kill me and my friends..'' she growled backing him to a short cliff. ''Please...'' he begged but he came to the edge and Cyra watched him. ''Don't kill me!'' he sobbed. ''Who said anything about...killing?'' she smirked pushing him off the cliff and a splash sounded below.

As Flare lay on a rock wondering what life would be like outside the cave she noticed someone coming over. ''Oh..Hey Sebastian...'' she sighed looking down. ''Hey you okay?'' he asked glancing at her with worried eyes. ''It's just I've lived here my whole life then suddenly...we are moving!'' she cried. ''And you don't want to leave?'' he stated looking at her. Flare nodded her head lying down again. ''Well it's for the good of the pack Flare you know t-'' he was cut off. ''NO IT'S JUST WE ALWAYS HAVE TO DO WHAT OSCAR SAYS! OSCAR SAID THAT OSCAR SAYS THIS I'M SICK OF IT!'' she roared her eyes glassy due to tears. Sebastian was astounded but jumped up beside her and lay next to her. ''Sometimes...you need to do the right thing even if everyone disagrees and my Father has made his choice... sadly we must move...'' he said to Flare. Flame padded over to Jaila and looked at her ''What do you think about moving out Jai? '' he asked her. Jaila turned ''Not happy I mean I've only been here for a year and we're leaving what's up with that?'' she growled. ''Yeah...but my Sister and I have lived here our entire lives don't ye think it's a bit more drastic for us?'' he stated and she turned with a sympathetic face. ''Yeah I'm sorry...'' she answered cuddling up against Flame. Flame was a bit confused by this gesture but he let her be. It was a sad night and everyone needed support.

Chloe sadly stared at the snow falling as Buck walked up. ''Guess this is the end of an era...'' she stated turning to Buck. 'We'll come back…hopefully…'' he said unsure. Chloe nodded in agreement sitting next to him. ''We're best friends right?'' she asked looking into his eyes. Buck looked at her sadly not saying anything. ''…Yeah best friends…'' he said at last causing her to smile in relief. Buck looked at the cave floor not saying a word.

''People have you seen Cyra?'' asked Clarissa worriedly. ''No ma'am we haven't…'' Chloe answered to her causing Clarissa to breathe very fast. ''Sweet heart our little darling is nowhere in this cave!'' she cried cuddling into Oscar. ''Don't worry honey I will find her...It must be my fault for clawing her like that…'' he said in a sad tone, barking at the hunters to follow him for the search.


	5. Leaving Great Alowana Forest

Cyra heard a small groan as she ran down to where the boy had fell. Something climbed out of the glowing water. ''Ugh..'' it groaned, it was a young wolf about the same age as Cyra. Its fur was a dark chestnut brown colour with white speks and its eyes were the most noticeable. They were a bright golden colour. ''What the hell was that for?'' he demanded to Cyra. She rolled her eyes ''I have turned you into a wolf to punish you for trying to kill me and my friends!'' she spat. The male wolf eyes widened ''A w-wolf?'' he blurted out in horror. Cyra nodded ''I'm going home.'' she muttered turning to the exit. ''W-Wait! You're going to leave me on my own?'' he cried in shock. ''Uh yes you brought this on yourself!'' she snarled at him. ''Can I please come with you?'' he pleaded trying to get up but wasn't yet used to being on all fours as he managed to topple over. ''Owch!'' he yelped in pain. ''You really are useless..'' she sighed looking at the wolf on the ground. ''Alright..come on but do not say you're a two-legger my parents wouldn't approve..'' she hissed in warning to him. The wolf nodded finally getting up and following her. ''Whats your name may I ask?'' he questioned her. ''It's Cyra...and yours?'' she mumbled loud enough for him to hear. ''Its Riley..'' he confessed silently. ''CYRA!'' roared a voice from behind them. ''Oh crap..'' she gulped loudly. ''What the heck were you thinking? Your mother is worried sick about you and you are not allowed to leave the cave without permission and we are moving out soon! How could be so stupid!'' he declared. Riley watched as the two agrued back and forth. ''And who are you?'' he barked turning to Riley. ''Oh Father..I heard distant cries for help and I went out to find the source of the noise, turns out Riley's pack were destroyed by two-leggers and needed a place to stay!'' Cyra sobbed looking at Oscar with a depressed look. ''Grr..fine until we find another pack who will take him..'' Oscar grunted glaring at Riley. ''Come back to the cave straight away young lady!'' he roared running off. ''Sorry about my Father he's a bit over-protective..'' she admitted sadly. ''Its all right my dad will over-react if I play in the snow without permisson!'' he chuckled. ''Snow? What is snow?'' she asked him. ''Seriously? You don't know what snow is?'' he said holding in a laugh. ''Well! We wolves don't know everything you two-leggers know!'' she stated. Riley burst in laughter ''For one thing we arn't just two-leggers, we are called Humans! And snow is everywhere look!'' he said quicking the snow. Cyra frowned when he started laughing. ''Well! We are home don't say anything about where you're from alright?'' she whispered into his ear. ''Cyra dear oh my god we were so worried!'' Clarissa cried running up and nuzzling her. ''Mother! I'm fine I just needed some time to think..'' she reassured her mother. Clarissa smiled, her eyes full of tears. ''Alright pack, we move out!'' Oscar barked to them. All the mothers groaned picking up their pups carefully and ventured out to the cold world. Flame nudged Jaila who was half-asleep. ''Huh wha?'' she mumbled shaking her head. ''We're leaving..'' he mentioned to her. Flare looked over and sighed ''Come on Sebastian..'' she muttered jumping down,gesturing him to follow. Sebastian climbed down and lowered his ears. Buck got up slowly and so did Chloe and followed the pack. The group of friends all walked together. ''Wonder what we will catch..'' Jaila said her eyes squinting due to the freezing wind and snow blowing into her face. ''Yeah..we might get to go and find our own prey!'' Flame said excitedly jumping up. ''Hey we didn't catch yer name what is it newbie?'' Flare said looking at Riley. He looked up, he was slower then the rest of the pack and was still nervous about the whole wolf thing. ''It's Riley..'' he answered to her and Flare smiled warmly. ''Its nice to meet you Riley!'' she chortled bemused. Sebastian was walking beside Buck talking silently to him. ''Do you think Flare would like me?'' he said looking back at her. ''Aye I wouldn't know..but you shouldn't give up..'' Buck stated looking at him. Sebastian sighed lowering his ears and thinking. ''I'm starving!'' cried Flare several hours later.''We all are!'' growled her mother walking ahead. Oscar stopped and faced his pack. ''Alright! I think we should seperate and search for food!'' he suggested. ''HOORAY!'' roared Flare causing everyone to look back at her. ''Uh..Chloe said it!'' she said panicked. Chloe glared at her ''Flare!'' she growled. ''Fine...you guys will work together to find food..move out!'' Oscar snarled walking away with his hunting wolves. ''Lets do this!'' cried Flame running off causing everyone to chuckle and follow suit. Riley panted hard trying to keep up when Cyra stopped and walked up to him.''It's okay not all of us are built for speed..'' she smiled at him keeping close to him. Riley looked at her and sort of smiled for the first time since they left.

''GET HERE YOU DAMNED THING!'' roared Derian chasing a mountain goat. It bleated in fear keeping well ahead. ''No! You will not escape!'' roared Oscar pouncing on it and biting its windpipe hard. Blood spurted on the snow and staining it with red. ''Good job Oscar!'' Makari sighed panting and howling signalling others for food.

''Did you hear something?'' asked Buck lifting his head. ''No? Why?'' Cyra questioned turning around and tilting her head. ''Sounded like some sort of call..'' he confessed staring at the grey cloudly sky. ''This cold air must be getting to you..'' Chloe suggested looking at him. A low grunt caused them to look over into the distance. Cyra started to head towards the noise. The creature grunted a warning forcing her to step back. A large animal trotted over and narrowed its brown eyes. It had some strange horns on it's head and weird fur sticking out from under its chin. ''Its a giant elk! We haven't seen those in years there extremely dangerous!'' Riley exclaimed stepping back. It roared in defense at the wolves shaking its head and lowering its head to show off its massive antlers. ''Run!'' they all roared when it started to charge.


	6. The Great Frozen Plan

As the elk charged everyone panicked running in different directions. The elk roared stomping its hooves against the snowy ground. It kicked the ground and charged again. It's eyes set on Chloe as it lowered its head showing its huge antlers. ''CHLOE!'' they all roared but it was too late. A bone crunching noise as Chloe was tossed across and was thrown onto a rock. ''Guys we can trick it onto that frozen pond..'' Riley panted and Cyra nodded in agreement. Buck ran in front of the elk and barked at it. It's huge brown eyes locked on the large grey wolf. It grunted charging again. Sebastian then took over howling to get its attention. It charged at him too, Flame ran over to take over barking loudly to which the elk got annoyed following him too. Cyra stood on the frozen pond shivering from the cold on her paws. Riley gulped jumping on top of the elk and biting its ear. It roared in pain shaking Riley off. Riley growled running towards the lake and the elk hot on his trail. Cyra howled the loudest when she saw the elk. It froze in its spot and faced her. ''Come on, you stinking bastard...'' she smiled waiting for it. The elk began to step closer when its first hoove step onto the frozen death bed. Cyra gulped and stood still as it stood on the lake and strangely its hooves had a grip on the ice. A ear-splitting crack rang through the snowy darkness. Cyra felt the ground below her shudder as the ice split below her paws. The elk suddenly noticed it's danger and stupidly ran towards Cyra.''No!'' she roared running and slipping now and then as the ice cracked further and further. ''CYRA!'' they all roared as she ran from the frozen waters. The elk gave a last grunt as it fell into the inky blackness and as it struggled to keep afloat Cyra stood on a stinking ice patch. The elk roared for help before it sunk under the waters and the bubbles faded and it was gone. ''Help me!'' Cyra cried as the ice sank below and she paddled in the water. A splash and she sank under. She felt something grasp the back of her neck and something was pulling her. Air suddenly hit her as she was pulled onto the cold snow. She coughed and spluttered spitting up water. Her fur was soaked to the skin and she shivered violently. ''You okay?'' a muffled voice called. ''Cyra..'' it came again. Cyra's eyes started to see again and she was met by golden eyes. ''Oh my god..'' it was Riley. Cyra's eyes teared up and she cuddled agaisnt him.''Oh my..'' she sobbed to which Riley was confused. Flame and Flare ran over their faces shocked and terrified. ''For the love of Alowana! Don't scare us like that!'' they laughed weakly hugging her. ''W-Wheres Chloe..'' she asked looking at them.''Over with Buck don't worry she will be fine..'' came Jaila's voice. But a huge cry reached their ears. ''Oh Chloe!'' they roared jumping up and heading off in that direction. Chloe lay on the ground cringing in pain blood trickling down her creamy white fur and dripping onto the snow. ''We need to get Oscar..'' Jaila said looking at Flame.''Yeah..lets go and get him!'' Flame stated running off followed by Jaila. ''Its going to be all right Chloe..'' Buck mumbled lying next to her. Then a loud howl echoed as everyone howled for some sort of help from anyone. Then in off in the horizon they saw the figure of a wolf coming their way. ''Its my father!'' Sebastian exclaimed and everyone barked loudly. He was right as Oscar ran down to Chloe. ''What happend explain everything!'' he demanded looking for answers. Flame explained everything from the elk, Chloes injury,the plan,the frozen pond and Cyra's near death experience. ''Oh god..'' he gasped looking at Chloe. ''Clarissa come over and help me!'' he roared as she came closer. The group were told to go off and stay close but let them work. ''You okay?'' Flame asked sitting next to Cyra. ''Yeah just cold..who saved me?'' she questioned. ''It was Riley...he jumped in the moment you sank...'' he smiled looking at her. Cyra felt her cheeks go red but due to her fur no-one can see she was blushing. Flame chuckled staring at the snow falling. ''We will be setting off soon..Chloe will be okay but you won't be able to see her till morning when we set off..'' Oscar grunted to them walking off. Sebastian,Buck,Flare,Riley and Jaila sat down next to the two and began to talk.''Wonder what life will be like when the great snow melts..'' Cyra wondered staring at the grey sky. ''Maybe we can find a great hunting spot and other wolves to play with!'' Jaila said excitedly.''Yeah..'' Buck said grumpily. ''Ah she'll be fine Buck no need to be worrying..'' Flare reassured him. ''Lets get some sleep...we had a big day today..'' Riley yawned lying down.''Good work on the pond Cyra that was brave!'' Flare said nodding.''And good job Riley for saving her...I heard Oscar took that very well he might start treating you like family!'' Jaila explained nodding off. Riley looked at Cyra who smiled and fell asleep. Despite the cold winds they fell asleep easily.


	7. Hunger and Sickness

''Get off your lazy asses!'' Derian barked at the sleeping wolves. ''Wha?'' Jaila said in a muffled voice. ''We're moving out..'' he growled walking away. ''Flame..get up...GET UP!'' she roared into his ear. ''Owch!'' he jumped up and glared at her. Then they both started agruing. ''Will those two ever shut up?'' Flare chuckled turning to Cyra. ''Naah they are still pups on the inside.'' she smirked scratching her ear. Buck looked up and sighed. Then something caught his eye. ''C-Chloe?'' he spluttered jumping up and watching the small wolf limping over. Chloe was always the smallest but her speed and agility gave her good power. Buck ran over and glanced up and down. ''CHLOE CHLOE CHLOE!'' cried Flare running over so did Flame but they tripped over their paws and fell on each other. ''Sister..do you please mind getting your tail off my face..'' Flame sighed looking up. ''Brother.. I would but your paw is stuck in my eye..'' she grumbled. Chloe giggled at the two and looked at Jaila. ''How you doing?'' Jaila asked her, her eyes full of worry and concern. ''Yes thanks Jaila i'm fine but my side just hurts..'' Chloe admitted smiling sheepishly. Cyra woke from her deep slumber and sniffed the moist air as snow fell as hard as ever. Riley coughed lifting his head, his eyes half open. ''Come on ye eejits move it!'' Makari snarled at them snapping at their ankles of those still asleep. Then in no time they were moving again. As they wandered the icy desert they felt themselves getting weaker and weaker. Some of the wolves had already collasped and they were forced to rest. ''We need to keep moving!'' Oscar growled at a mother lying on the snow with her sick pup. ''Oscar..my son is dying! Can we please rest...'' she wept nuzzling the small little pup who looked like he was fighting for his life. ''Ughh..fine we will rest for the THIRD time in one day..'' he hissed in a angry tone. Clarissa sighed and walked up to him ''Honey no need to be so harsh..'' she groaned sadly. ''I know but in this snowstorm we can't risk staying in one place!'' he fumed walking away. ''Clarissa..Flare has been acting weird..'' Flame said in a frightend voice. Clarrissa's eyes turned to see the young wolf lying on the ground not moving and saying anything. Her fur which had a warm touch (which was one of the reasons why Flame and Flare were named) was freezing cold and her bright yellow eyes had turned grey and breathing was quick and slow. ''Oscar you need to find food! Flare is dying of hunger!'' Flame growled and seemed to be holding back tears. ''I can't just..'' but Sebastian interupted him ''NO FATHER! WOLVES ARE DYING AND YOU NEED TO FIND FOOD!'' he roared for the first time raising his voice. Oscar growled pacing back and forth before facing him. ''Fine...we will look for food..but we may not have much luck...you will join us...you Buck,Flame and Riley...'' he spat. When Flame heard this he ran up to Flare and nuzzled her. ''Flare...I will find food for you..I will make sure...'' he cried tears falling down. He didn't care if others saw him crying, he would do anything if it meant his sister getting better.

Oscar lay close to the ground watching a deer. ''Come here...'' he snarled smiling signalling the others to begin the chase. They all jumped out and chased it through the blindness of the storm. The deep snow caused them so slow down but they were still going strong. Flame and Buck for newbies were in the front of the group. Oscar glared when he saw the two ahead of him. The deer cried struggling to keep away from the hungry wolves. Riley was not quite far behind but still had trouble keeping up.

Flare lay on the ground shivering in pain. ''Its killing her...that starvation...please Alowana let her live..'' sighed Chloe turning to Cyra who nodded. ''Yes..hopefully they will return with food and alive..'' she said in a frightend tone. Clarissa watched the life drain from Flare and stared off for any sign of her mate. ''Oh Oscar...please hurry...'' she prayed when two days past. No change in Flare's condition on the forth day but she was growing closer to her last breath and then Cyra would't leave the side of her Best friend for those four days. No-one said anything but prayers to the great wolf above. It was tense and growing more drastic when a week past. The packs hopes of survival depended on them returning with some sort of meal for them.


	8. The Return

''Quick we need to catch it!'' spat Oscar running up after a week of tracking this deers herd they had finally manged to get it away from it's herd. It bleated in fear trotting up through the deep snow. ''RAWR!'' roared Flame pouncing on it and ripping it's flesh. Blood and gore flew onto the snow as Flame's muzzle was stained with blood and meat as he panted hard. ''Alright lets head back...'' Oscar started but heard a distant noise. ''Shh..'' he growled looking off into the darkness. They were unaware that something had been following them all along. ''I was spotted by that brown wolf...but he lead me towards these guys...'' chuckled a man with long black hair and he had a beard staying in hiding from the wolves after their heads snapped up. The gang of humans took out their guns and aimed at the first wolves he saw. A huge bang echoed the area and a yelp of pain rang through the large remote place.

Clarissa's ears went up and sniffed the air. ''What was that?'' she asked her voice quivering slightly. ''Mother possibly hunters killed a deer or something go back to sleep we need rest..'' Cyra mumbled dreamily. ''No, it sounded like no deer..''. Cyra lifted her head and tilted it. ''Nah it must be something in the wind..'' Chloe suggested wincing from the pain in her side. Cyra sighed nodded but stayed next to Flare not wanting to leave her. ''She is in too much pain..I will not leave her even if her luck turns bad..'' she snarled keeping close to her friend. ''Honey...'' Clarissa started but knew Cyra would never move if Flare was going to die. ''What are we going to do with you?'' she growled for the first time in a long time her voice sounded stern and angry. Cyra sadly glanced at Flare then lifted her head up to Jaila. ''You think they going to return?'' she asked her ''Don't know...hopefully...but its been a week Cyra..for all we know they could be dead..'' She sighed but Cyra growled ''Don't need to be such a pessimist Jai!'' she barked causing her to snarl and bare her teeth. ''Don't start with me kid..'' she snapped both of them facing each other when Chloe ran up ''Please stop this nonsense you two are acting like pups!'' she said in a serious tone. That had set them off. ''NO YOU ARE'' on and on the hunger starting to turn friends agaisnt each other. Jaila fumed and ran off, Cyra sat down in anger. She felt her blood boil a she thought of the fact her friends may not return. Then in the distance a day later figures came into view as they all glanced trying to see if it was their pack members. Then as hope rose it was only a pack passing by. They all sighed in sadness walking away. ''Who are you?'' asked a large male wolf his fur was all orange with black and white smudges. ''I am Clarissa alpha female of Night-Mist pack I should be asking you who you may be..'' she said in a unfriendly way. '' I am Pasol..Alpha of the Ice-Star pack! You must be joking though..Night-Mist I have been told was a large and powerful pack...But when I look at these wolves they are all sick and weak also! You seem to only have a couple of wolves even here!'' He scoffed smirking. ''My mate has gone to hunt in this extreme weather! We have others but they left with him...'' she spat. Everyone watched in confusion. No-one had seen their female this angry and anooyed before. Jaila sat on the snow feeling her anger rise as the pack had come and annoyed her. ''Peh...they should leave not as if they are going to help anyone...stuck up stupid show off pack..'' she grumbled to herself. ''Have I seen you before?'' came a voice from behind her. A young female wolf padded up, she was from the other pack. ''Uh no?' she said in a uncaring cold voice. ''I have...Loana?'' the wolf said her eyes seemed suprised and shocked. ''Who the hell is Loana?'' she shouted turning to a sandy furred wolf who had brillant blue eyes. ''You silly!'' the girl chirped. ''I don't like happy people...not at the moment...'' she hissed getting annoyed now. ''Guys...they are returing...but it seems like something is wrong...'' gasped Chloe running up and then everyone turned to see what she meant.


	9. The Cold News

''It's Flame!'' cried Clarissa running up to the exhausted looking wolf. Other wolves behind him gave Clarissa a good feeling. ''Flame,Riley,Buck, Sebastian,Makari,Derian...Where's Oscar?'' Clarissa asked getting worried. Buck turned sadly and looked into Clarissa's great amber eyes. ''I'm afraid..Oscar has left...us...for ever...'' he said in a silent whisper. Clarissa felt as if a dagger was being pulled through her heart ripping and tearing it. ''N-No...NO!'' she roared horror. ''Clarissa..'' Flame started but she growled ''No! He isn't!'' she snarled running off towards the melting river. ''We should leave her...to let her return to her senses...'' sighed Paslo who was still here. ''I will talk to her...' he said in defeat walking towards the broken hearted soul. Buck sighed dragging the large carcass of a deer towards Flare. ''Come on sister...eat...'' he sobbed nudging the lifeless body. ''No...'' he cried shaking away the tears but they fell freely now. He turned from the others when a tiny weep came up. ''Brother..don't cry like a pussy I'm alive you idiot...'' Flare chuckled weakly. Chloe happily passed her some meat and the large red mutt greedily gobbled it down some life returning to her eyes and he fur felt warm and hot again. Cyra nuzzled her friend and smiled sadly at her walking away. The news of her father had brought her done to her knees in agonizing sorrow and pain. Sebastian however was closer to his Father and was in a worse state. He just stared off to the soft sunrays set over the Mistrail Mountains. Riley walked up to Sebastian and glanced at him ''I'm uh sorry for your lost...'' he said trying to make some sort of conversastion. ''He was a great fighter...and a great leader even if he was strict and stern...'' Sebastian confessed not looking back. Riley felt a pang of guilt fall into his stomach. ''Uh..you okay?'' he asked trying not to seem suspicious in any way. ''No I am not! He was a great father I cannot accept that he is gone neither can my Mother and Cyra!'' He snarled in a angry way at Riley. '' I know but you must try and face that he is gone!'' Riley growled at the furious wolf. '' No you don't know what it's like to lose a father! You won't understand!'' he wept running away trying to hide his tears. Riley sighed walking back towards the pack. ''I will take over Oscar's place until one of my own is ready for the challenge..'' Clarissa snapped walking back and forth. She was different now, her fur was a dirty white, her eyes were no longer amber but grey and cold and her face was now scary and unhappy. Jaila stood at the back when the sandy wolf ran up again. ''Hello Loana!'' she smiled ''Can't you see its a very sad time and it's not Loana!'' Jaila growled turning to the wolves. ''Oscar... we now howl for you will safely enter the Sky Pack in the red stars of Alowana's home!'' cried Clarissa ''Oscar was a great father, great mate and also a great leader...for ten years he ruled our pack and now he is placed in the most high of all places...Sky Pack!'' she shouted and the others chanted in some strange language. ''We howl for his great leadership friendship and fatherhood of two pups!'' she cried standing in front and looking at the full moon. ''AROOOOOO!'' she howled followed by many other woops and howls even the other pack howled their sorrow to the sky. After a series of howls they turned in for the night. ''Oh I need to tell her!'' Riley sighed pacing ''Tell me what?'' Cyra demanded stepping over to him ''It's just...Cyra...'' but a shout stopped him in his tracks. ''I found the rest of the pack!'' roared a human. ''Move it move it!'' cried Clarissa as the whole pack ran from the danger ''Tell me when we get to safety!'' snarled Cyra joining the pack of running wolves.


	10. Betrayed

''BANG!'' shot the gun causing the animals to scatter from each other. ''RUN!'' roared Clarissa who was running ahead. ''Don't need to tell us twice!'' growled Jaila jumping from the sinking snow. ''Its so slippery!'' cried Flare as the snow was melting and it was indeed hard to move in this condition. Cyra was managing to keep ahead when she noticed her Brother was lagging behind. ''We got him!'' laughed a man knocking the weaker wolf down. ''Brother!''roared Cyra stopping and heading back. Clarissa narrowed her eyes and in a flash she was beside the disabled wolf ''Get away from my son!'' shierked Clarissa clawing the human causing him to fall back in throbbing agonizing pain. Blood poured freely down his cheek ''That monster ripped my eye out!'' he screamed in fear ''Kill the bastard!'' roared another man aiming but Clarissa had helped Sebastian up and they were far off. A quick sharp pain hit her leg as a small cut emerged. She growled baring her teeth before fading behind the large hill. They reached a strange forest which had amazing texture. It had strange fireflies which glowed purple and blue as they wandered this great new world. ''Gosh..this forest sure is weird!'' gasped Chloe looking up at the glowing trees and bushes. ''Yeah...'' Jaila repeated for the third time sniffing the air also smelling a strange scent. ''Smells like strawberries and flowers..'' Jaila chuckled watching the shining birds flutter past them. ''Hmph..'' scowled Buck turning away. ''Ah Buck cheer up!'' Chloe smirked licking his nose causing Buck to go bright red under his fur. This forest let off a soothing aura almost as if it was the land of all that is calm and no-one felt depression or anger. Sebastian walked down the path as the sound of twigs snapped underneath his paws. ''Sebastian...you okay?'' asked his mother coming up to her son ''Yes Mother...It's just this forest seems a bit farfetched..'' he answered her causing Clarissa to give him a weird look ''Farfetched? In what way?'' she questioned him. ''Uh its just the glowing plants, animals and bugs! Doesn't it seem weird to you?'' he said in a serious tone. ''Of course but weirdness itself can only be strange in ones mind if they think it..'' she smiled walking away ''What? Mother that makes no sense!'' he protested but she turned to him ''Son you have many things to learn..'' she sighed walking dow with the others. Sebastian shook his head in confusion but carried on. ''So what did you need to tell me?'' asked Cyra looking at Riley ''Uh..Cyra it's just that...When we were hunting the humans...spotted me but I ignored them and they must've hehe followed me?'' he said smiling weakly. ''You mean you were the cause of my Fathers death?'' she gasped in horror and to Riley's misfortune Clarissa had heard. ''You what?'' she screamed staring at the wolf in disbelief. ''Not like I meant to!'' he shouted but she just growled ''You knew the rules! You knew if you saw a human you must report back immedialty!'' she roared causing others to look. ''Get other of my pack...'' she whispered. ''Mother don't be so harsh...its not like-'' but she was cut off by a ear spltting howl of anger. ''No! HE HAS BETRAYED US ALL!'' she screeched flashing her large fangs at the poor scared wolf. ''Leave now and there won't be any harm!'' she added finally turning and walking away. Flare sighed stepping up to Riley ''I'm sorry...its her orders..'' she said sadly hugging her friend in sadness turning away. Flame looked at him with a face that said ''You brought this on nothing I can do to help..''. Buck glared at him but then he sighed ''Goodbye...'' he muttered walking on. Jaila gave him a cold and dirty look not saying a word to him. Sebastian growled at him passing by him. Cyra's eyes were teary as she walked up. ''I can't belive this..'' she mumbled. ''I'm so sorry Cyra...'' he started but she just hugged him tightly ''See you around Riley...'' she said turning from him. ''But Cyra...I love you...'' he thought turning away and running fast so he never had to see them again. He collasped beside a lake where he just sat and thought. Whispers flew around his head ''Must be my mind..'' he growled shaking his head. But the voices didn't leave. ''No Riley...no!'' one hissed harshly into his ear when a series of pricks went up his spine as he fell back. His vision came back when he lifted his body. He then saw what surprised him the most. ''I-I'm human again?'' he gasped staring at his reflection. Yup it was true. He had his dirty blonde hair again, pale rough skin freckles crawled up his face but the only feature that was left of his wolf state was his large golden...eyes.

''Go BACK'' said a soft voice ''GO back they need your help Riley...''


	11. Alowana the Mysterious

Cyra lay on the ground slightly groaning and sulking ''Cyra dear you know we had to make him leave..'' Clarissa sighed but the young wolf got up ''You know how I felt about him now he is gone..'' she said in a dull and sad voice. She brushed past her mother leaving the place. ''You need to go and hunt Buck go get the others and please be careful..'' Clarissa ordered no tone of joy in her voice. ''Yes Ma'am..'' he answered walking towards Flame and Sebastian.

''Humph the nerve of that wolf! Kicking me out...'' Riley grumbled slowly wandering the deep and vast forest. Then he caught sight of something. A small creamy white furred wolf came from behind the trees. ''Chloe..'' Riley breathed watching as the wolf strolled past him sighing in relief she didn't spot or sense him. Riley quickly moved out of that spot running down the path. ''GOOO BACK RILEY..'' said the voice again ''Leave me alone!'' he roared causing many birds to fly away in shock. Then a strange light floated around him. A large bright shadow made of light in the shape of a wolf landed near him. Around it's eyes were swirly patterns that glowed purple. It's figure was outlined with glowing fur that was pink.''No..it couldn't be..'' Riley spluttered but the wolf hushed him ''I am Alowana guardian of all wolves! I sensed my pack was in serious trouble and sent a man or er boy to balance it..It worked you gained their trust but...you must go back..'' the wolf said in a soft sweet voice that calmed anything around it. ''Why me...'' he whispered ''Cause you are kind hearted and would never do harm on purpose...'' Alowana continued blinking her glowing blue eyes. ''This is the forest of Departed Souls...the little balls of light are the souls of those wolves who have passed away...'' she said to which the boy seemed lost. ''You must return..'' Alowana ordered him. ''But Clarissa hates me! I won't be allowed a foot near them..'' Riley started but Alowana nodded her head ''Yes...but they don't know your human form do they not?'' She said to him. ''Do they not?'' she repeated when he didn't answer ''Yes only Cyra knows...'' he admitted gazing into the wolves magnificent blue eyes strangely they had no pupils...they looked like glowing blue misty orbs. ''Then Riley...move on and face them , you must prove that you are kind and deeply apologise..'' Alowana nodded and turned away ''W-Wait! How do I gain their trust again?'' he called after her...but she had faded away. ''Great Advice!'' he frowned turning back to the direction of the wolf pack. ''I hope she knows what she is doing..'' he thought continuing to walk.

Buck stood next to Sebastian ''We should head off...maybe theres food in this forest?'' Suggested Flame ''Yeah might as well..'' Buck growled ''I'm coming with ye guys you know?'' Jaila said proudly stepping up to Flame. ''Uh no you're not it's too dangerous for a beautiful wolf like you! Flame said the words slipped out before he could realise. ''Uh uh..'' he stammered causing Sebastian and Buck to chuckle. Jaila smiled at him ''I am coming...'' she said her words final. ''Alright..'' Flame sighed running off.


	12. Strange Reunion

**Riley slumped through the vast forest as the small floating balls of pure light. He watched as a strangely large on which seemed to stay in the same spot not moving unlike the others. It glowed a bright yellow and some sort of whisper was heard from the floating orb. Riley being his curious self, extended his arm to touch the light recived a eletric shock which stopped him in his tracks. ''Wow..'' he breathed as the brillant colour of the orb sparkled and sparked.''It's as if it was made out of eletricity...'' he gasped watching it finally float away. Distant chirps of birdsongs filled the silence as he wandered the amazing forest. A low grunt and barking broke the silence. A large wolf came into view as it sniffed the air and shook it's head. It had dirty grey fur with bits of his body there were cuts and scars and a large fang stuck out of its mouth. It was Buck. Buck had lost one of his teeth due to a nasty kick in the jaw from a wild bull and it ended up being misplaced forcing him to knock it out as it caused him severe pain. Buck's coal black eyes set on the human. He growled stepping over to him. ''Buck it's me! Don't please..'' Riley pleaded but of course Buck had never seen his human form so he had no idea who he was. A loud howl caused Buck to freeze and turn. A smaller wolf ran down it's eyes were dark red giving it a angered look. It's fur was all mattered torn at in places making this wolf familer. ''Cyra! Tell him not to harm me I beg of you!'' he cried but Cyra could not understand humans. She grunted to Buck glaring at him. Then she turned to Riley and noticed the large golden eyes.**

**''It can't be?'' Cyra said in shock shaking her head and staring at Buck. ''Can't be what?'' he asked confused staring at looking at her and scratching his left ear. ''It's Riley!'' she finally said staring at the sky as the red raced across it as the sun set. The orange clouds looked painted as the dark grey clouds made the sky to turn dark and they new rain was coming. ''Your mother won't let him near our pack we can't bring him..'' Buck said not liking being the bearer of bad news. ''I know...'' she sighed looking at the confused human cause he didn't get a word of this. ''Maybe we should bring him to the Magenta River? One drop from that river and you can understand anything!'' Buck suggested looking at her hopefully ''Aye sure lets bring him there..'' she agreed turning Riley once agan.**

**Riley glanced at the wolves when they kept looking back at him while discussing in their language. Then Cyra came over and took a hold of his shirt tugging at it softly. ''What?'' he said lost at the wolf. She growled and tugged at him again ''Oh! You want me to follow you?'' he said realising how stupid and blind he was. Riley started to follow the duo as they wandered deeper into the forest.**


	13. Problems

The river flowed down the steep hill as Cyra,Buck and Riley headed towards it. ''Get him to have a drink..'' Buck sighed staring at the water which was tinted red giving it the name ''Megenta River''. Riley sat next to the river watching the water drift past softly and slowly. Cyra lowered her head down and lapped at the water. ''Alright..'' she nodded when Buck did the same then the both stared at Riley expecting him to do something. ''Uh what do you want?'' he asked as he noticed the two wolves watching him. ''Drink it ye eejit!'' Cyra barked pointing her head to the river. ''I am not thirsty its fine..'' he said hoping that what she was asking. Buck looked at him and growled ''You stupid person..'' he hissed pointing to the river and growling. ''Fine I'll drink...'' he sighed in defeat cupping his hands and pulling the water into his hands. He sipped the water when a strange feeling went through his body. ''What the?'' he gasped when Cyra chuckled ''You now understand me do you?'' she smiled and Riley got a shock as she had not heard her voice in a long while. ''I-I can..'' he said in suprise glancing at the two wolves. ''Yes we should try convince your mother to let him back in..'' Buck suggested looking at Cyra. ''I saw Alowana...she said you needed help..'' Riley said suddenly remembering. They both looked at him as if he was mad. ''You must be joking Alowana never comes back to earth!'' laughed Buck and Cyra. ''No she said this was the the Forest Of Departed Souls..'' he said pausing to look at the large glowing plantation. ''This forest? We found it?'' gasped Cyra her eyes going wide and her jaw dropped. ''We need to find Mother and tell her!'' she cried running off so did Buck so Riley decided to follow. ''Who is this human?'' Shrieked Clarissa glaring at the boy coldly. ''It's Riley mother and he says we found the Forest Of Departed Souls..'' Cyra protested when Clarissa scoffed walking back and forth growling and snarling in anger. ''It's not possible! Only wolf packs who had at least one wolf see Alowana can enter it!'' Clarisssa shouted at her. ''Clarissa it's true..I have seen Alowana..'' Riley roared causing her to freeze and stare at him ''I can understand you..'' she mouthed looking at him as if he had twenty heads. ''Prove you saw her or you shall be destroyed..'' she snarled causing him to stutter and think ''A-Alright..'' he agreed causing her so scoff once more ''Humph you have a day...'' she growled walking away.

''How are you going to prove it?'' Flare asked the boy feeling a bit awkward speaking to human. ''No idea...'' he admitted in defeat.''You know she will kill you if you can't prove a thing!'' Flame said to him in shock. '' I understand! But if I said no, she would kill me on the spot!'' he pointed out causing Flame to see what he meant. ''Good luck..'' Chloe sighed looking at him. Riley smiled looking at Cyra who didn't look back.


	14. New Ideas

As the long cold night slipped away Riley began to fret ''I don't think I can prove it...'' he sighed in defeat landing on the wet grass.''Please try not to give up!'' protested Flare, her large eyes glowing with worry. Riley sighed running his hand through his hair as the moon shifted higher into the sky. ''You can't admit defeat at this point!'' complained Cyra padding up to him and placing her head on his lap causing him to stroke her rough fur. ''Eh any ideas then?'' he asked raising his eyebrows and glancing at the wolves. Then a low humming noise filled the air. It was a soft melody and it soother the tension between the wolves. Chloe cocked her head and listened to the noise ''What on earth is that?'' she said pausing to watch small orbs float around the moonlight. They all glowed purple except for one...it was bright yellow with some sort of static surrounding it. Everyone watched awestruck as it lowered to the ground slowly when a burst of light caused everyone to close their eyes due to the shock. Then there stood a small wolf..about the same age as Oscar was except smaller for a fact. Its fur was dark blue with swirls of red surrounding its large soft brown eyes. He lifted his head staring at the scared young pups. ''W-Who are you?'' gasped Loana in shear horror trembling like the others ''I am...Makrio..'' he announced lifting its head to reveal dark scars on his chest and legs. ''Wait...you can't be!'' Buck shouted stepping back from the wolf. ''Makrio the majestic?'' exclaimed Sebastian ''Who is he?'' questioned Riley turning to Flame who rolled his eyes ''Makrio was one of our most powerful members..he roamed this land during great chaos at the beginning of time...Alowana respected him highly..made him the great hunter and defender of our pack...he died due to a horrible injury to his spine..after the great war of Darkness..'' Flame explained glancing at the wolf unsure. Makrio smirked coming closer ''It is true..I died cause of a infection of the lungs also cause of a broken spine!'' he said not interested in talking much ''And I was sent to prove you wern't wrong..'' he said his smile vanishing when he turned to Riley who had a confused expression ''H-How can you prove such a thing!'' he said in a shaking voice ''...I am the spirit of the greatest warrior in wolf history..what can I not prove?'' he said causing all the girls to laugh at his mistake. ''Uh yeah point taken...'' he answered blushing bright red ''What is that? When you humans change colours like that?'' asked Cyra obviously asking about the blushing ''Uh nothing..'' he answered quickly looking at the ground ''Lets set off to find your Mother Cyra..lets prove this isn't a joke..'' Makrio smiled walking with them.


End file.
